One Summers Night
by Azza-chan
Summary: It's a bit of a love story of Winry and Ed and how he loves her and everything


**One Summers Night**

I had busted my auto-mail up again, knowing that Winry was going to kill me for it; I hesitated to go to Resembol. But I thought I haven't seen Winry and Pinako in such a long time I'll go and see them of course with Al I'd never go anywhere without him. So Al and I set of for Resembol. When we arrived we followed the path that lead to the Rockbell's house while passing the spot where our house used to stand. I looked at that spot remembering my childhood memories of that place and the day when I burnt it down.

Al and I carried on up the path to the mechanic-freaks house, before we even reached the first step we saw Den standing. He barked then ran down to us, Pinako open the door Al and I shouted "Hi" waving at her. I turned my attention to Winry's window waiting to see her face, her blonde hair I always love the way how it shines in the sunlight. Then I saw her with her big grin on her face I was so happy to see her again, but then she twigged onto why I was there. I knew it was coming she threw the spanner out the window and once again hit me straight on the head, Al picked me up as I was just twitching on the ground unable to get up myself.

I was brought inside and put on the sofa, Winry was already down here. She asked me what I did this time to my auto-mail and nagged about how and why I always did this to her even though she warned me enough times not to break it. I sat up and explained that I didn't mean to break it this time but that I got into a pretty bad fight up in central, she sighed and began to speak "Well next time be more careful will you Edward."I nodded to what she said and I was promising myself inside that I would take more care of my auto-mail if it was possible.

Winry bent down to look at my auto-mail and she smirked. "Why are you smirking I thought you were pissed off at me for breaking my auto-mail." I said, she just laughed at me "It's because it's not as bad as you usually break it so this won't take long, but I want you to stay one day. I know the colonel wouldn't know so you should stay here for a day after I fix your auto-mail Ed, please." She was right and I knew it so I agreed to stay an extra day in Resembol and I wanted to stay for my own reasons to, I wanted to spend time with her it was rare for me to have time with Winry.

Winry took a day and a half to fix my auto-mail and after she had fixed it I thanked her for fixing my auto-mail and I would be pretty useless without it I loved her for all her qualities to say I loved her altogether but I never showed her. I looked into her eyes for a while then she spoke "Ed why are you staring at me?" Then I flinched "Em sorry I forgot I was staring didn't mean to." Although I didn't forget I was staring her, her blue eyes were so beautiful. I stood up and said I was going to spare with Al to test out the auto-mail, she sighed. "I know you hate it when I fight, but I need to do this Winry…Its just cause I need to be able to be fast and I can't be scared to mess the auto-mail up I'm sorry every time I do mess it I don't mean to it just shows that I do have flaws and I'm not always perfect." I left before she could say anything to me. Al was already outside waiting for me, he was sitting on the steps stroking Den.

Al stood up "So are you ready to get beat again?" I laughed "Not today I'm going to kick your ass today Al, I'm sure of it." I let Al take the first hit, I dodged and slid past him, I was going to take his helmet of today that was my plan but sure as hell he blocked me. I jumped up to the side about to kick him on the head, and then he caught my leg and swung me round then let go of my leg and let me fly off into the air. I didn't care while I was in the air I was just thinking what I was going to do tomorrow night. Reality hit me when I landed and hit my head, while I rolled down the hill. I walked back up the hill, looking at a sorry Alphonse he yelled down to me if I was alright, I just laughed at him "Of course I'm alright, but you better be ready for me this time!" I ran up the hill charging straight at Al but I had a trick up my sleeve this time, I knew Al thought that was going to ram him but I surprised him again I slid between his legs jumped up and kicked his helmet of. I was standing triumph laughing my head off at Al as I finally got him.

Winry came out and called us in for dinner, Winry and I were quiet as we ate our dinner. Pinako asked us what was wrong, we both jumped and said nothing was wrong then we gazed at each other and turned our heads away from each other as fast as they met. After we had eaten our dinner Winry and I left the house heading to the hill that we always went to when we were children we lay down gazing up at the stars talking about all our memories of lying on this hill at night gazing up at the stars, we talked and talked we eventually drifted off to sleep although I couldn't get Winry out of my head so I woke up turned over onto my side and gazed at Winry she was so beautiful while she slept.

A cold breeze came and she began to shiver so I took my coat of and put it on Winry to keep her warm. I looked up from where we were lying on the hill and saw Pinako and Al standing at the very top of it. I stood up making sure I didn't wake Winry up, I walked up to them to ask why they were here, Al just handed me a blanket and two pillows they Pinako turned around and left with Al following her like a dog, I thanked them mentally so I didn't wake the sleeping Winry. I walked back down the hill with the pillows and blanket, I lifted Winry's head and kissed her forehead and told her that she was alright and that I was giving her a pillow to rest her head on. I put my pillow beside hers and sat down then through the blanket over us.

We both went to sleep; we slept there for the full night our hands entwined with another's.

**A/N Hehe I died writing this fanfic it's my first love fanfic so please review and if there is any mistakes please tell me so I can improve in the future**


End file.
